


Let the Memories Last

by Amrynth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Grandpa Crows, M/M, Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrynth/pseuds/Amrynth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeda Ittetsu and Ukai Keishin have some unresolved tensions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warm Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Practicing my UST but I plan to resolve it, promise. 
> 
> So I've read a lot of theories about whether or not Takeda-sensei is the Little Giant or not and for the purposes of this fic, he is. If you're here to tell me why he can't be, please don't bother.

The gym was nearly empty. Those were the only times he would cross the lines marking the edge of the court. Takeda looked down at his tennis shoes and then around the gym one last time before taking the step over the barrier. His lips curled in the beginnings of a smile as he imagined a team around him, orange and black uniforms and everyone taller than him. 

Behind him, the door to the gym opened and Takeda froze in place. He forced his body into a casual position as if he didn’t know how he’d ended up out in the court and gosh what are you doing here so early?

“Eh? Sensei, what are you doing here?” asked a brassy voice by the door. 

Takeda turned slowly to look at Coach Ukai with a self-depreciating smile. “Oh, coach, I was just trying to get a feel for what it’s like to be on the team.”

Ukai was glad he’d put his cigarette out before coming into the gym, Takeda got on his case just for smoking on campus around the high schoolers. He scooped up a volleyball easily in one hand as he strolled out onto the court to strand near Takeda. “You can call me Ukai, I said so. Or even, uh, Keishin.” Why was he blushing? 

“Only when you stop calling me Sensei, Coach,” Takeda said with a mild smile. He politely did not comment on Ukai’s blush. “Takeda is okay, or Ittetsu is fine when the team isn’t around.”

There was a certain level of intimacy to calling Takeda by his first name but it was heightened by the suggestion he should not be named so casually in front of the volleyball team. “Ittetsu,” Ukai repeated, turning a deeper shade of crimson.

“Was that so hard, Keishin?” Takeda smiled again, thoroughly enjoying how Ukai lit up light a Christmas tree simply at the sound of his own name. 

They had been doing this dance for a while. Wild and bleached-haired Ukai fumbling his way closer to mild-mannered and smiling Takeda. He covered for his embarrassed pleasure by coughing into his hand and playing with the volleyball. 

“Hey, I-Ittetsu,” Ukai recovered enough to look up again. 

When Takeda looked over at him, Ukai tossed and then set the ball toward him. It was playful and meant as a joke; as Ukai had never seen Takeda on the court and the teacher seemed to know just about nothing about the sport. There was a beat and something in Takeda’s expression changed completely. His usually mild brown eyes became intense, following the arc of the ball. When Takeda moved it was like watching someone else. His body aligned perfectly with the set, poor as that was, and when he jumped he flew. 

Ukai had only ever seen one other person take off like that. 

Takeda spiked the ball with practiced ease. When he came back down to the ground though, his left knee crumpled in a way it should not have and he toppled over onto the hardwood floor. 

Several heartbeats passed before Ukai was recovered enough from his shock at watching the perfect spike that he moved to Takeda’s side on the ground. “Ittetsu that- are you okay?” He moved to Takeda’s side and helped him sit up.

“I’m not supposed to do that anymore,” Takeda laughed, feeling self-conscious. 

“That was amazing,” Ukai said while moving to his left side to take a look at his knee. “Until you fell that is. Does it hurt?” It hadn’t really dawned on Ukai yet that he was touching Takeda’s knee even if it was through his pant leg.

“I’ll be alright,” answered the teacher, mild again and sheepish. “Keishin? It’s okay.”

Ukai’s head snapped up at the sound of his name and he was suddenly very aware of his hands on Takeda’s knee. He jerked his hands slightly, somewhere between pulling them away and trying to find the nerve to keep them where they were. 

“Do um, can I get you some ice?” Ukai finally found words and withdrew his hands and pointlessly pushed his hair back from his face. 

“That would be good, thank you,” Takeda’s hands missed Ukai’s by a breath of air as he prodded at his own knee to see how badly he had fallen on it. 

Ukai stepped out of the gym and reached into his pocket to pull out a cigarette before he’d gotten more than ten steps from the door. He walked around the building to hide in the shade beside it and quickly smoke a single cigarette. Shit. His hands were warm where he had touched Takeda’s leg and if he concentrated he could still feel the subtle play of muscles beneath the thin layer of his pants. He took a long drag on his cigarette and focussed on not concentrating on that.

Inside the gym, Takeda was picking himself up and putting his entire weight on one leg. He gingerly tried to put enough weight onto his left leg to hobble out of the volleyball court and nearly fell over for his effort. What was taking Ukai so long?

Students were due to arrive any minute when Ukai finally walked into the gym with an ice pack in hand. Takeda was still awkward and alone in the court only a few inches from where he’d fallen. 

“Oh. Sorry, Sensei,” Ukai said, walking over to where he could lend him a shoulder and help Takeda to the side of the course. 

He smelled like cigarette smoke. Takeda made a face that Ukai couldn’t see but leaned on his shoulder to get off the court. Ukai had a hand on Takeda’s ribcage while the teacher had his arm slung over his shoulder. While Ukai smelled like the butt of a cigarette to Takeda, Takeda smelled like soap to Ukai and left his entire side warm and sensitive when they separated. 

“Uh… chair. I’ll just,” Ukai mumbled, rubbing his shoulder. He brought a folding chair from the far side and set it out for Takeda to drop into and put the icepack on his knee. “How did you? I thought you didn’t know how to play volleyball. I mean, you’re always asking the stu- asking questions about the game.”

Takeda laughed and there was a tiny hint of the wild intensity in his eyes that had been there when he’d spiked the ball. “I played a bit. In high school.”

Ukai blinked at him, suddenly remembering someone other than Hinata who could fly like that. Who had played volleyball in highschool when his grandfather had been the coach.

“Ittetsu, are you-”

The gym door slammed open behind them and Sawamura walked in. “Coach, you’re already here. I wanted to go over the training schedule this weekend.” The third year was broad shouldered and smiled with ease at Takeda until he saw the ice pack on his knee. “Sensei, are you okay?”

“Oh yes, I just slipped on the floor,” Takeda said, smiling up at him at the team captain while holding the ice. 

Ukai gave Takeda a look but chose not to correct the explanation he’d given. The warm side of his body, where Takeda had been pressed while he’d helped him off the court, slowly came back to room temperature while he talked to Sawamura. The memory didn’t fade, remaining firm and warm in his mind.


	2. Memories with Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of enjoy Ukai being the shy one in the relationship. Brass on the outside, marshmallow on the inside.

Ukai flipped through photos on his phone. The store was devoid of customers so it was the perfect opportunity to mentally go through his plans for training that day. The problem he ran into was that in looking at pictures of the entire team, his gaze was lingering on Takeda. Smiling like a dummy when he found a picture in which Takeda was smiling vaguely in the direction of the camera. Was he smiling at Ukai? He had been holding the camera when the picture was taken.

Somehow the question of whether or not Takeda was smiling at him or just smiling while watching practice was more pressing to Ukai than whether Takeda was the Little Giant or not. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about that spike in the gym; not because of how amazing the spike was, but because of the memory of Takeda pressed tight and warm against his side as he’d helped him off the floor.

The door dinged and Ukai grudgingly looked up from the tiny screen in his hand. Tall, lanky and imposing as ever, Kageyama glared at him over the counter. 

“What?” Ukai pulled his feet off the counter and knocked the ash from his cigarette. 

Kageyama thrust two icepops at him, expression stormy and dangerous if Ukai was tempted to ask questions.

While Ukai rang up the two ices, he leaned just enough to see past Kageyama to where a bright orange dummy was grinning through the window. Hinata beamed in, watching Kageyama buying ices for the both of them and unable to quite hold still. 

“D’you lose a race?” Ukai asked, giving Kageyama his change.

Kageyama looked devastated. “His legs are so short, I don’t understand how he beat me.”

Ukai laughed, earning another despairing glare from Kageyama. “The same way he jumps like he does, Kageyama. He plays by will and instinct… maybe you ought to appreciate having someone who’s such a match for you.”

The first year looked rebellious like he would prefer to argue whether Hinata was a match for him or not. 

“You’re going to break your ice,” Ukai pointed out.

Kageyama relaxed his hold on the two frozen treats.

Hinata banged on the window, comically mouthing at Kageyama to hurry up through the glass.

“See you at practice,” Kageyama grumbled, still struggling to look annoyed in the glowing, smiling face of Hinata when he returned with the icepops. 

Ukai smiled and leaned back in his seat to put his feet back on the counter. He returned to flipping through his phone. After stopping on the picture where Takeda was smiling at him again, Ukai closed the photos and pulled up his contacts instead. His fingers lingered over Takeda’s name in the phone. 

He could ask the teacher to dinner. Would Takeda even agree to go with him? Even if it wasn’t a date would he want to do something with only Ukai around? Maybe if they went out for drinks with some of the other coaches in the region, Ukai could ask him to hang out sometime. Stupid. 

Instead of fixating on whether or not Takeda would agree to spend time with him, Ukai flipped his phone shut and grabbed the magazine he’d been reading the week before. There was time enough to try talking to Takeda in person, he didn’t need to make an ass of himself by putting out the first offer. 

***

 

Ukai laughed and got to his feet, wobbling a little bit as he straightened up. He had to lean on the table for support to get upright and the bar swam around him once he got there. While out, he hadn’t really meant to get quite that drunk, but he was pleasantly warm in his chest and hands. 

“Keishin are you going to make it home okay?” Takeda asked, also laughing. 

“I think so,” Ukai affirmed but at the same time his knees turned to gelatin and he sank down to the bar floor to general laughter.

“Ahhh I’ll call a cab,” Takeda offered, pulling out his cell phone. 

Ukai reached up for the table and stood back up to find his knees had turned back into knees. “No no, I think I can walk again.”

“It’s fine, Keishin, I probably shouldn’t drive anyway and it’s not out of the way to drop you off on my way home,” Takeda assured him. The teacher reached out and pulled Ukai back into his seat, an easy task as Ukai had drank quite a bit more than he.

“Ittetsu, you’re a pal,” Ukai said, not sure if he was intending to elaborate or not. “A jumpy, pretty pal.” Someone’s hand reached over and patted Takeda’s hair and Ukai was surprised to find the hand was connected to his shoulder.

Takeda smiled gently and removed Ukai’s hand from his head, but his cheeks turned a shade of pink as he did so. “I think you’ve had a bit to drink, Keishin.”

Ukai nodded solemnly and looked down at where their hands were still touching. He wasn’t surprised Takeda had warm hands; he was surprised that even though he had been drinking, Takeda’s hands were still warmer than his. The other teachers had already gone home, some in their cars and others taking other forms of transportation. The benefit to living and working outside of Tokyo was that they could potentially afford cars. 

“I think I might like to kiss you,” Ukai confessed, leaning close toward Takeda but not moving enough to turn the confession into action.

“I think,” countered Takeda without backing away. “That an action such as that which would dramatically alter our relationship would best be attempted when we are both sober.”

But if they’d both been drinking, they could blame it on that. Takeda couldn’t quite find the words to bring this thought into the conversation

“Also,” Takeda said, a smile nearly as intoxicating as the beer curling his perfectly kissable lips. “As a preference I don’t kiss smokers.”

“What.”

Takeda laughed and patted Ukai’s hand where he was still holding it. “As pleasurable as kissing you would be, I don’t enjoy the taste of cigarette smoke.”

Ukai was still turning those words into something that made sense when Takeda’s phone buzzed to announce that their cab had arrived. They walked out to the cab together, Ukai leaning with an arm initially supported across Takeda’s shoulders but somehow winding up around his waist as they got into the back of the cab. 

“I could quit,” Ukai said mid-cab ride, having given it a solid fifteen minutes to steep in his intoxicated brain. 

“Mm?” Takeda opened his eyes. 

Somehow Ukai had never retrieved his arm from Takeda’s waist and they were leaned cozily together. This might have had some influence on Ukai’s choice to attempt quitting smoking, pressed firm against the heat of Takeda’s side, the side of his hand resting against the his thigh. 

“I could quit smoking,” Ukai repeated, unaware he had left part of the sentence off before. 

“Yeah?” Takeda was softly amused, comfortable against Ukai’s side with his eyes nearly closed. 

Ukai expected Takeda to say more than that, at least be impressed. Perhaps it was yet another thing he should decide sober instead of trying to impress the teacher while drunk. He groaned something and shifted his weight slightly. 

The taxi pulled up outside Ukai’s place and he leaned across Takeda to look out the window. 

“Will you be able to walk upstairs by yourself okay?” Takeda leaned back slightly to give Ukai room, but he placed a hand against Ukai’s waist to steady him.

“Yeah,” it was more of a grunt than a word and it was suddenly very important that Ukai get out of the car. It wasn’t because he was at risk of vomiting on Takeda or had to pee, he was just drunk enough that the light touch on his side had left him with an extremely uncomfortable erection. He climbed over Takeda to get out of the car so that he wouldn’t notice. It was one thing for Takeda to patiently put up with a drunken Ukai touching him and calling him pretty, it was another to put a warm hand on Ukai’s waist. 

“You good?” Takeda asked, half out of the car to help.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m good,” Ukai ran a hand through his hair and reached for a cigarette. He had it out of the pack and into his hand before he remembered he had said he was going to quit. With a sigh Ukai slid the cigarette back into the pack and waved at Takeda before going into the house. 

Ukai shed articles of clothing as he moved into his bedroom; shoes in the entryway, shirt in the door to the bedroom and pants on the floor beside the bed. He backtracked to drag his shirt into the bedroom and closed the door. His phone was in his pants and he dug that out to find Takeda had sent him a text wishing him a good night. 

Dropping back onto the bed, Ukai left the messaging and went back to the photographs he’d been looking at just a few days ago. It didn’t take long to find one with Takeda and, drunk as he was, Ukai was certain he was smiling at the photographer rather than the camera. He placed a hand on his own waist and though it wasn’t warm enough it was enough to bring him back to that moment in the car. 

Takeda’s smile. Takeda’s hand. 

Ukai glanced at the photo but the screen turned off. He didn’t need it. The smile was behind his eyelids when he closed his eyes and he rolled back onto the bed while sliding his hand into his boxers. Ukai made a satisfied noise, not having to stretch his imagination far for the warm hand on his waist to touch him hot and ready and far more intimately. He teased himself, light touches that brought his hips off the bed and a groan to his lips that was almost a name. A name that went with a smile and dark eyes that had turned intense when he received Ukai’s set. 

He found his pace, envisioning Takeda rather than his own hand. Ukai had to cover his own mouth to avoid letting everyone else on the farm know what he was doing. He stopped, panting, and shifted on the bed so that he knelt and the mattress did a good job of muffling most of the noise he made. 

It didn’t take him that long to finish with Takeda fresh in his mind. His hips shook and he collapsed onto the sheets, the name Ittetsu still on his lips. 

Takeda was long home by now and Ukai was by himself. He needed a smoke. Ukai caught his breath and lay there a moment, having an internal debate about changing the sheets he had just come on. The coach decided he wasn’t in college anymore. After a few more minutes of post-orgasm laziness, he pushed up to get to his feet. He wiped himself and his hand off on the sheets before dropping them in the bin and put on pajama pants before getting a fresh set so that he could sleep off this idiot idea of quitting smoking to impress a boy.


	3. Memories Burned into Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukai and Takeda start dating (and a bit more, hoho). The heat in their relationship turns up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not mean this to take quite this long but the chapter before this was right before NaNo, followed by FemslashEx, then finishing my NaNo and then the FandomTrumpsHate auction and oi. How did it take this long? Anyway! I'm terrible at summaries but here we go!

“Keep running! If you’re not dying you’re not doing it right,” Coach Ukai shouted at the volleyball players. He was leaning against the wall near the door to the gym, scowling under dark eyebrows while fidgeting with the strings of the hoodie he had worn to practice. 

“Coach, are we going to play at all today?” Hinata panted at him as he stopped long enough to slurp at a sports drink Yachi handed him. 

Ukai gave him a scathing look before adding to his orders for the team. “Do a round of dives, get moving!” There was a general grumbling but the team did as they were told. 

“What’s going on?” Takeda asked in a mild voice as he arrived. 

“Drills,” Ukai grumped, not looking directly at him. 

It had only been a matter of days since they had been drinking together and Ukai was still embarrassed by the memory of his confession he wanted to kiss the teacher. Instead, he fussed with the strings on his hood some more and pretended he was at least paying attention to the dives his students were doing.

“Is it punishment for something?” Takeda’s eyebrows rose as he joined Ukai in watching the team doing exercises around the practice space. 

“No. They just need to do drills,” Ukai said, sounding a bit more sarcastic than he’d meant to. “Or don’t you remember your own high school days?”

Takeda glanced at him, usually warm and mild eyes hard for just a moment. The teacher took a deep breath through his nose and then looked more closely at Ukai before speaking. “Alright, take a break. Coach Ukai and I are going to have a word. Shimizu, Yachi, if you would? Make sure everyone rehydrates.” He fixed Ukai with a look to follow him and then left the gym.

For half a heartbeat, Ukai considered waiting. Now that he had to answer to someone he knew he was being unreasonable making the team run drills. He wanted a smoke and didn’t know what to do with his hands and walking out into the air made him reach for his empty back pocket. Ukai groaned and turned to face Takeda and accept his just punishment.

“Did you really quit smoking?” Takeda asked, looking impressed despite himself.

Ukai tried to muffle the little bit of smile that curled the corners of his mouth. He almost managed it but not quite and he wiped it from his stupid face as fast as he could. “I guess I did.” 

Takeda shook his head a little bit and allowed a chuckle. “You don’t have to punish them for it. It’s like waving a stick at the donkey who’s already pulling the cart.”

After trying to parse what the teacher was telling him, Ukai shook his head. “Ittetsu I’m not even sure what you’re saying right now, and I’m sober.”

“They’re doing really good,” Takeda explained, infectious little smile lowering Ukai’s guard without even trying. “And they shouldn’t be punished for the sins of the driver. Ah, for what you chose to do. Let them play for the rest of practice.”

“From the sounds of it they already are,” Ukai said. And, stepping over to the open door behind them, it was easy enough to confirm that some argument between Hinata and Kageyama had resulted in Tanaka throwing balls for them to prove some sort of point about setting. 

Takeda pulled him away from the door again. His hand was warm and could have been resisted when he drew Ukai along by both of his hoodie strings. The coach could feel the warmth radiating from his hand and followed that as much as he did the gentle pulling. 

“What are you doing tonight?”

“Uh. What?” Ukai spluttered a moment, trying to make sure he had heard Takeda right. 

“I said,” Takeda smiled up at him, dark eyes framed by dark lashes and glasses frames. “What are you doing tonight. Are you free?”

After swallowing and failing to produce words several times, Ukai cleared his throat and tried a third time. “N-nothing in particular.”

“Not working down at the store?”

“Shit. Yeah I’m supposed to pull a shift tonight.” Ukai’s rapidly beating heart dropped down into his stomach. 

“Didn’t you work on the farm this morning, too?” Takeda said.

Was he worried about him? Ukai’s heart climbed back up toward his chest where it belonged. “I’m free tomorrow after practice.”

“Yeah?” Takeda smiled up at him again, the same way that had left him speechless before. “Well, if you can keep from punishing those kids because you have a nicotine craving, why don’t we go get dinner after practice?”

“It’s not the nicotine, I don’t know what to do with my hands or my mouth most of the time,” Ukai said. He had been a fidgeter as a kid, annoying his own gramps at volleyball practice when he wouldn’t hold still. Smoking had at least given him something to do with all that energy.

Takeda tightened his grip on Ukai’s hoodie strings and leaned up to speak quietly enough no one could have heard their voices carry. “Oh, I’m sure I can think of something else you can do with your mouth.”

The teacher released Ukai and returned to the gym. Ukai cleared his throat and straightened his hood out. He managed what he thought was a casual walk around the corner to his usual smoking spot, then covered his face with his hands to hide the deep scarlet he’d been gradually turning. What did that even mean? He wasn’t sure, but damn, Ukai wanted to find out. He spent a few minutes behind the gym until he had something resembling composure back before returning to the gym. Much to his team’s relief, he had returned to his usual temperament and did not make them run more drills. 

 

***

Was this really happening? Ukai twisted in the mirror in the to try and assess if he looked good enough for going out with Takeda. His usual clothing was jersey and t-shirts and he didn’t have the time to go change anywhere other than one of the bathrooms in the gym. Did the jeans look okay on his ass? Ukai smoothed his hands over his rear end and hoped it would be good enough. 

They were meeting at a tiny coffee place a short walk from campus, both Takeda and Ukai had agreed over text that school grounds were not the best place to meet if they were going to meet for anything other than talking about volleyball. It would have to be enough. Ukai adjusted his headband just a little before pulling it out and raking his hair back into a knot instead. There, that was enough of a difference to make his appearance stand out, maybe even as an improvement. 

The whole walk to the coffee shop, Ukai’s heart was moving oddly in his body; one moment in his throat the next it seemed his heart was beating so hard it was in his head or hands. Takeda had beat him to the shop and he smiled when his eyes lighted on the teacher; it didn’t help his heart settle, if anything it picked up alarmingly. 

“Keishin,” Takeda smiled warmly when he saw Ukai and got to his feet. 

“Ah, hi, Ittetsu,” Ukai could feel himself blushing as he smiled. Since yesterday he had been replaying Takeda’s offer to give him something to do with his mouth, and seeing him, at a date, in person, was making him think about that more than ever. Takeda had always seemed so mild with a soft face, soft smiles and dopey glasses. But he’d seen a hint of intensity, a hint of the Little Giant in his eyes lately when it was just the two of them and did that mean he wasn’t as mild as Ukai had always thought?  
“Are you ready to go?” asked the teacher, looking more of the calm, mild teacher than the wild former volleyball player at the moment. 

“We never did decide where we were going,” Ukai answered, but turned to leave at Takeda’s side. 

“I thought we could go back to my place, if you want,” Takeda offered. “I can made dinner or we can order a pizza.” 

Ukai had to collect his thoughts before he could answer and glanced over toward Takeda. He was blushing; it didn’t touch his face but the tips of his ears were pink and it was slowly spreading down toward his cheeks from there. 

“Pizza sounds good.” 

Still watching Takeda closely, Ukai reached over with his trailing hand to brush his fingers against his companion’s. Takeda started a little bit, surprised by the contact and then responding by lacing his knuckles through; it wasn’t quite holding hands and if they ran into any of their students it was easy to separate. He smiled up at Ukai, all twinkling brown eyes and a blush that had managed to travel down from his ears to his cheeks. 

“I like your hair like that,” Takeda said, voice soft. 

Ukai smiled back. Takeda hadn’t changed and Ukai didn’t mind, he still wore his jersey jacket over a button up and tie. “Thanks.” He was trying to think of something to say in response but he could only think that Takeda just looked really good. 

Takeda’s apartment wasn’t very large but it had a lot more privacy than Ukai’s room at the farmhouse. A small living room with a television and a laptop sitting on the coffee table, off to one side two doorways caught Ukai’s attention. Which was the bedroom? Would they go there after pizza? He was getting nervous now as he used his toes to peel his shoes off at his heels. It had been a long time since he’d had a boyfriend and Takeda had been straightforward flirtatious so far. 

“You live here alone?” Ukai asked, stepping into the apartment proper in socked feet. 

Takeda nodded, using his phone to order a pizza now that they were at his place. “Thanks. I haven’t really done a lot with it.”

Ukai dropped onto the couch and stretched his legs, watching Takeda move around his apartment. The teacher went to the kitchen and got two beers, holding one out to Ukai. 

“I thought we were supposed to make the decision to move beyond teacher and coach sober?” Despite saying this, Ukai twisted the lid off and took a drink for courage. 

“Oh, well we were sober when we decided to go out on a date, right?” Takeda also took a drink from his beer, a long enough pull it was half gone when he set the bottle on a coaster. He settled on the couch close enough he could reach for Ukai but far enough it would have to be a clear intention and not accidental touching. 

“Um, I thought maybe I should be honest with you,” Ukai said, glancing across the gaping space between them. “But it’s been awhile since I’ve done any of this.” 

Takeda stared at him for a long moment, glancing at his beer in the middle before he said anything. The blush he’d worn on the walk back to his place appeared at the tips of his ears again and Ukai watched as he fidgeted while the pink spread. “I um that is,” Takeda peeked up from looking at his hands but didn’t actually meet Ukai’s eyes this time. “I mean I know I said uh, things but I um haven’t actually I just sort of want to maybe I was thinking about you could with your that we could kiss and that’s I haven’t.”

Ukai had trouble following Takeda’s disconnected thoughts just sort of falling out of his mouth, but he got the gist of it. “Ittetsu,” he said, intentionally leaning closer and using Takeda’s name intimately. “Are you telling me you're a virgin and just full of bluster?”

Takeda was red from forehead to the collar of his shirt and nodded. “I, um, if you just want to eat pizza and go home I understand.”

Soft and low, the coach laughed and leaned back against the couch again. “No, that’s… how did you even ask me out with a straight face? No, let’s eat pizza. Watch a movie. Maybe if I play my cards right you’ll give me a kiss goodnight.”

Startled from being flustered, Takeda smiled brilliantly and was the one to lean forward this time. “The secret is to walk away before I’m blushing too hard. You get flustered pretty easily.”

They both laughed. While waiting for the pizza to arrive at the door they picked a movie to watch. Once the food was in hand they settled on the couch again, comfortably far closer to one another now that the pressure of what they were going to do was gone. The movie wasn’t really important, Ukai barely remembered most of it. What he did remember later was the feeling of his arm draped across Takeda’s shoulders and Takeda leaning his head against him. Once the movie was over they sat on the couch, Ukai drawing designs on the skin of Takeda’s neck as they talked.

“It’s getting late,” Takeda said finally, looking up at Ukai with luminous brown eyes. 

Ukai nodded his agreement, not sure if he had words at the moment. He wanted to stay, badly. Takeda shifted against him, putting one hand on his leg with slow intention. The teacher pressed his lips together for what seemed an age before leaning up to kiss Ukai. There was no way Takeda was new to kissing, he was soft lips and just enough pressure for Ukai to lean forward and want more. His hand moved up to hold Takeda’s back.

“That’s much better than if you were still smoking,” Takeda said, hardly moving more than a half inch away to speak. 

“I didn’t quit because you said I should,” insisted Ukai. They both knew he was lying.

“I’m sure you didn’t,” Takeda murmured. 

He leaned closer so that he was almost but not in Ukai’s lap and worked the fingers of one hand up into his hair. Ukai kissed Takeda this time, pulling him closer, if it was possible, by the small of his back. It took some time for them to separate to breathe and Ukai wasn’t sure when his hand had ended up inside Takeda’s shirt. 

“I should go,” he said, voice husky with want. 

“Mm?” Takeda looked confused, eyes dark and dilated to the point they were almost black. His lips were kiss-bruised and his breathing a little heavier. 

“You said you wanted to maybe do some kissing,” Ukai reminded him, gently displacing Takeda from his lap and getting to his feet. 

“Oh,” Takeda started blushing again, looking up at Ukai and possibly debating asking him to stay. 

Before Takeda could make a decision he might regret, Ukai leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

 

***

“It’s getting late,” Takeda said, already firmly in place on Ukai’s lap. 

They were supposed to be watching reels of others teams so they could get the Crows ready for their next matches. He wasn’t even sure what team was playing anymore and reached to turn the television off. Ukai turned slightly and pushed Takeda onto his back and the teacher grabbed him by the front of his shirt to pull him down to join him. One of the buttons had popped off of Takeda’s shirt when he’d been trying to get it open and he had one hand firmly wrapped in his tie. 

“Should I go?” Ukai asked, kissing his way down along Takeda’s neck. 

“Mmnaa not- not yet,” Takeda said, fingers tangled up in Ukai’s hair. His voice was pleading and broken around his heavy breathing

“Can you think of something I can do with my mouth?” Ukai asked, pushing up enough to grin down at Takeda.

“Shut up,” the teacher laughed. “Shut up and kiss me.”

Ukai was happy to oblige. Somewhere along the line, he wound up wearing Takeda’s tie; he suspected it was about the time his shirt had come off. The teacher’s glasses were on the table and they were thoroughly tangled on the couch. His jeans were getting uncomfortably tight but having the heat of Takeda pressed so hard against him, Ukai didn’t want to move him for the world. 

“I-ittetsu,” Ukai said finally. 

Takeda wrapped his arms around Ukai’s neck and kissed just below his ear. “I know.” 

It was time for Ukai to go if he was going to go home that night. He was leaving it in Takeda’s hands who was clearly torn as to what he wanted. And maybe, just a bit, Takeda enjoyed having control over Ukai this way. He ground his hips against Ukai’s, making the coach bury a moan against his shoulder.

“It’s not really fair to send you home like this,” Takeda finally said. He unwrapped from Ukai and looked down at the barely discernable gap between their bodies. 

Ukai laughed, hands resting on Takeda’s hips. “It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve masturbated thinking about you,” he said it honestly but to make sure Takeda didn’t do anything out of a sense of obligation. 

“Oh yeah?” Takeda smiled and there was a certain delight in knowing he had that much control over Ukai. He was blushing though, a ran his hands down along Ukai’s chest and stomach. Takeda certainly wasn’t heavy but he didn’t have the same sort of definition that Ukai did and he was taking great delight in the coach’s muscles. 

“Oh yeah,” Ukai said, also blushing to admit to it. 

Takeda’s hands wandered down to Ukai’s jeans and he had to move to unbutton them. Ukai almost held his breath, torn between watching the teacher’s hands and his face. His hands were perfect, pale and delicate and hot against his skin, but his face was sensual as he breathed through slightly parted lips reddened by a lot of kissing in the last part of the evening. Briefly, hands won, and Ukai shifted his own to Takeda’s legs so he could watch as Takeda carefully unbuttoned and then unzipped the coach’s jeans. 

“Oh… shit,” Ukai groaned, suddenly very aware of how hard and ready he was to be touched by Takeda. His hips moved of their own accord, lifting Takeda as he tried to get himself more firmly into his hot hand. He had imagined what the teacher’s grip would be like but he hadn’t properly known how good it would have been. 

At first his hand was tentative, Takeda getting accustomed to touching someone other than himself and figuring out just how much pressure was right. He was very still, despite verbal encouragement from Ukai, concentrating on what he was doing and this new experience. One he had the situation firmly in hand, Takeda leaned forward to bruisingly kiss Ukai while stroking his cock in a firm hand.

“Keishin,” Takeda said. His voice was soft, low, lusty and commanding all at once. “Say my name.” 

“Ittetsu,” Ukai moaned, lost in Takeda’s dark eyes and his hand on his dick. 

Takeda bit Ukai’s lip and drew it through his teeth. It wasn’t enough to draw blood but it was a close thing. Ukai’s hips jerked beneath him, movement restricted by Takeda’s weight, and he tried to get a grip on his hips and pull him closer. Ukai came hard with Takeda’s name on his hips, back curving so hard he felt like he might break and urged on as Takeda kissed the base of his throat and stroked his sensitive head until he was fully spent. He panted for breath, aware of the splash of semen on his stomach and how lewdly it dripped down into his pubic hair. 

“Was it that good in your head?” Takeda asked.

Ukai opened his eyes and looked up at the man on his lap, trying to smile wryly and not look so much like a puppy dog in love. “N-no.”

Takeda considered his hand and licked the skin between thumb and forefinger. He closed his eyes, experimenting with the taste of Ukai on his hand and finally looking at Ukai with a little smile on his lips. “Good,” he said, flushed and leaning forward to kiss Ukai. He still tasted a little bit of him and Ukai was hungry for his touch now. 

The coach pulled him close and slid a hand from Takeda’s hip to his pants front, but the man stopped him. “You needed to get home, right?”

“But-”

“Besides, it’s my turn to fantasize and masturbate about you, isn’t it?” Takeda’s eyes were half-lidded as he spoke and he was pressed firmly to Ukai’s chest to prolong the contact between them. 

Ukai turned to put Takeda on his back in the process of getting up, then started to find his various discarded pieces of clothing. 

“Come here,” Takeda said, draped bonelessly on the couch and smiling indulgently. 

Ukai obeyed, shirtless but holding his shirt in his hand. Gently, the teacher put everything back in his jeans where it belonged, being careful about zipping his back up. He kissed the little trail of hair above the coach’s jeans, part-promise and part-tease when he looked up at him. 

“You know, if you’re not careful,” Ukai smiled he he spoke though, taking all the threat from his words, “I’m going to start taking this seriously.”

From the couch, Takeda shrugged and smiled. “You’ve always been very dedicated to your work and your coaching, Keishin. I never expected anything less of you.”

Despite his best efforts, Ukai blushed. He pulled his shirt on over his head and paused by Takeda for one last kiss before heading home.


End file.
